Reflection's Ruins
by Our Distant Skies
Summary: (Twist on Bloody Mary) Looks? Check. Fangirls? Check. Mansion? Check. Childhood-Imaginary Friend turned Psychopathic-Murderous Ghost Hell-bent on revenge? Ch-WAIT WHAT! Who knew one little mirror could cause so much trouble? (AU Present)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi**

**WARNING: MINOR GORE**

* * *

**Prologue**

_" __I can see your desires; your very deepest desires. Your true self, _Red…why is there so much red…?" T_he raven haired woman croons in a soft sing-song voice, caressing the trembling cheek of the petrified teen in front of her._

_The seventeen year old's bloody lips open then close like a gasping fish out of water, a faint gagging sound could be heard at the back of his throat as he struggled to unstick the pleading words lodged in there "N-No." He finally managed to choke out, all the while the thought 'this can't be real, this can't be real' racing through his horrified mind._

_Blood. Rivulets spill through the tangle of splintered spider-webbed cracks, a clotted sleet of scarlet rain striking against the two entwined figures with the incessant rhythm of a pounding drum, meshing with the accelerating pulse of his beating heart. _

_"Drip. " One drop._

_"Drop." Another._

_The sharp metallic tang is everywhere, serenading with crimson flowers unfurling their tightly wrapped buds across a once white kimono. Their thin ribbons trail down the woman's smooth alabaster skin, slashing at frigid yet beautiful features the way a thin glinting blade can tear an exquisite painting to mere shreds._

_Hojo's legs quiver violently beneath him, his bones forgetting its purpose as his knees threaten to give out and collapse into a sudden puddle of liquid. He's sure they already would've if it weren't for her firm iron grip on his tousled chestnut brown hair. _

_He gasps when the index finger of her claw-like nail digs itself into his flesh, breaking skin as she drags it down lightly to the pinkie of his right arm hanging limply by his side. Hojo barely has time to scream before she suddenly grasps it tightly, breaking it off with a brittle snap and tossing it aside. _

_The teen watches in mute horror as she brings the bleeding stump to her lips, nibbling at it delicately as if it were some sort of exotic delicacy, blood dyeing her plump lips garnet._

_Her eyes rest on his throat. "I wonder." She says at last, a light titter escaping her mouth as she runs the tip of her tongue along it in an almost hungry manner. "If you'd look pretty in red?" _

_The nail slowly traces his bobbing Adam's apple, watching it move against its tip before grasping the bump lightly with three protruding fingers. Streams of blood pour out his mouth in gushing waterfalls, his writhing body convulsing wildly as they gouge themselves into his neck, twisting then jerking the lump out._

_Tossing the choking boy aside she sinks down onto the ground, inspecting her nails and sucking on them gently._

_She sighs then staggers up, swaying unsteadily on her planted feet. "They're no fun when they're broken." The words were accompanied by a sullen pout, thin ebony-black brows drawing together crossly the way a spoiled child would whine to her doting parents._

_A dozen pair of crazed bloodshot cobalt blue eyes stares back at her as she looks up through straggly pale locks plastered against her face at the cracked glass ceiling shot through with fine hairline fractures, protruding jagged edges outlined and glistening with dripping red. _

_"I thought we were friends." She whispered sadly, catching a falling drop with her outstretched tongue as it landed with a soft splat the way one would do with a single fluttering snowflake." Friends…" _

_A tremor shook through her slumped shoulders. "You've forgotten me!" The words were said with a hiss, the accusation spat out spitefully like a bad taste in her mouth. The woman reared her graceful neck back like a viper preparing to strike out at its prey, letting out a wrathful screech bordering on the edge of insanity that rolled off of her in furious resounding waves, shaking her surroundings violently._

_"But it's okay." She simpered at last with a tilt of her head, thin tapered fingers clasping themselves over her mouth, bursting into a fit of giggles._ _"I'll make you remember." _

_ Graceful white arms spread themselves in the likeness of a bird in flight, full ocher red lips pulling back into a maniacal grin stretching from ear to ear. Her billowing skirt twirls and pools about slender blood splattered bare limbs as she spins in a tilting circle, a swirling pallet of claret. Hysterical laughter bounces off wickedly shining fractured walls reflecting back hundreds of her splintered images back at her. "We'll be friends again Inuyasha, I promise. Forever and ever…."_

* * *

**So.. .-. yeah. that was the prologue. .ha. I apologize if it was kind of boring but I wanted to introduce the antagonist first before moving on to the protagonists SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER C: Ehh well this was something I kind of had an idea about so I wrote it out ._. not sure if I should continue though but if you have any ideas or thoughts I'd be happy to accept them XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
